


Onion Friend (Original Flavour)

by fenellaevangela



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onion Friend (Original Flavour)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



Hanging out with Greg was cool and all, but pretty much every time Amethyst saw him was when _he_ came to _them_. He’d brought some pretty cool human stuff to the beach, which was awesome and all, but Amethyst knew there was all kinds of weird human stuff in the town and she didn’t see what the point was of having a human friend if it didn’t mean the Crystal Gems could go have a poke around. 

Yeah, yeah. Interfering with the course of human blah blah blah. Whatever, _Pearl_. 

She still liked to go fly around town as a bird, though. She couldn’t get inside anywhere, which sucked, but there was a lot of human food just sort of lying around and the humans didn’t seem to think it was weird when a bird took some. She was really liking pizza, especially when it came on pieces of cardboard – the thin pieces were best, but she liked the big boxes, too – and Greg never let her have the cardboard when he brought pizza to the beach.

She was perched on the roof of Fish Stew Pizza and wondering if it was worth the potential disappointed look from Rose to make a grab for the next customer’s order when someone down the boardwalk caught her attention. She swooped down, grazing the top of a few hats, and landed on the bench next to Greg’s cool blonde friend.

“Yo, Vidalia, what’s up?”

Vidalia’s eyes widened. “Uh . . . not much?”

Amethyst bobbed her head. “Cool.” 

“. . . I’m sorry,” Vidalia said after a pause. “But are you a talking bird?”

“Heh, whoops!” said Amethyst. She transformed back into her base form. 

“Oh!” Vidalia said. “It’s Amethyst, right? You’re one of Greg’s friends from the beach.”

Amethyst rearranged herself on the bench. “I forgot Rose asked us not to do anything too weird when you guys were over for Greg’s beach party. You didn’t know I could do that, huh?”

“Nope,” Vidalia said. She looked Amethyst up and down with a contemplative expression. “What else can you turn into?”

Amethyst waved her hand. “Pssh, anything! Wanna see?”

Vidalia smiled. “You bet. But hey, I’ve got a place a few blocks away, wanna blow this popsicle stand?”

“Sure!” said Amethyst, hopping down onto the boardwalk. Who needed Greg, anyway? She had her own human friend now.


End file.
